


I loved and I loved and I lost you

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: Sad fluffy one shot of Arno and Ezio.





	I loved and I loved and I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an alternate idea that the Apple of Eden is capable of throwing people through time. Ezio is accidentally shot forward and falls in love with Arno Dorian. 
> 
> Then gets shot back to his own time, without him.

Ezio had fallen before, but not like **_this_**. Not for another man that he could recall. There were conquests, friends with sexual benefits, but nothing that hit him quite as hard as this love. This new Assassin boy, Arno, had taken his attention fully with his smile. With the boldness of knowing what he desired but the shy stutter in his voice as he did it.  
It was more than endearing to seduce such a man, but after the first time Ezio knew he couldn’t just leave like he did with so many others. Others even in Italy had come to view him with reproach if not wonder. There was a joy to be had in such treatment, yes, which likely made the thrill of someone not immediately reacting like that even more enticing.  
There was still a magnetic pull back to his mission. It had started ever since he had ventured back to Monterrgioni on a whom, and found Claudia's grave. It had hollowed him out in a way that screamed at him to go back. 

And yet…..there was Arno. 

They had agreed to try to figure out the secrets to how it worked. To find a way back and if possible to take both of them back to the beautiful cities that were now alive only in Ezio's memories. Were it not for history, a history that was found to have changed, Ezio would have loved to spend every day in Arno's own land. The idea of coming back to his embrace had been almost too strong to resist on too many occasions.

Ezio couldn’t just leave his life, his family. He gave Arno a firm kiss, with his hands going to support his necks they did.  
“Te amo, Arno.”  
Arno smiled at him but he could sense the tone in Ezio’s voice as resignation. At sorrow and loss. “Please monsieur. If you go, take me with you.” It was a request made often and to it Ezio said the same thing but now he made it with his hand firmly clasping the Apple. 

“I will do everything to make it happen, mon cher. And if I do not I will remember you for all my days.” 

That’s when it happened. The Apple began to glow and vibrate in his hand – softly at first but then enough that it was like holding a miniature star – and Ezio firmly grasped at Arno’s hand.  
He didn’t think it would happen so soon.

When the glowing stopped, the Apple fell from his hand and rolled down a stone street. Not in his home but among the streets he loved. Italia. Ezio breathed a small sigh of relief and expected to hear Arno beside him, a noise of surprise, perhaps, or wonder. Maybe even shock. Yet when he turned he found that he was alone in the courtyard. 

“Arno?! Arno!” He called out desperately, picking up the Apple and started to search wherever he could for the boy. Maybe he had just gone to a different part of the city. Maybe he had been in the river. 

Yet, after searching for hours, there was no sign of that brave young man he had loved. No sign of him except the affect on his fickle heart. Ezio stopped under the cover of darkness near a bridge and curled up under it and began to cry.

He hadn’t meant for this to happen.

  
_I will remember you for all my days Arno._

 


End file.
